Spittoons have long been used as a receptacle, especially during older days when tobacco was more often chewed than smoked. Such a form of usage has become more common recently. With America's love for automobiles, a need has developed for a receptacle convenient for travel. Uses for such a receptacle include, in addition to chewing tobacco and snuff users, cold sufferers and persons with dental problems. It is to solve such needs that this invention is directed. A search revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,057,167 and 1,796,999.